respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Bbilly and mandy crosover transcript
billy:WOW It's so......UGLY here irwin,do you have the barf bag irwin:(irwin is barrffing in the bag but when he sees billy he hides it) uhhhhhh....no billy yo mandy: (sighs) okay boys we need to unpack into this so called house and after that.... irwin: lets go on a romant..I mean stroll in the park billy: YAY!!!!!!! one hour later mandy: I......HATE THIS (billy and irwin trip and roll) mandy:those idiots can save themselves billy:weeee irwin:yooooooooo (billy and irwin roll and bump into louie leaking) billy: SANTA CLUSE!!!!! irwin:that....not....satnta.......thats..... louie:hey guys wacha doin billy irwin:(scream) billy:DISTROY US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! DISTROY US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! irwin:think I should run home and lock myself in my (runIng) roooooooooooooooom yo three days later mandy:(sigh) these idoits should stop playing their little game thats "stupid enough" mandy: It's like I seen it before this makes me sic... this can't be right (sees whoppee) (mandy qickly gets her sellphone and dialls 911) officer: hello this is the officer jefff speaking mandy:cops we have creatures to capture 15 minutes later mandy:cop show me the weirdos officer:okay ms mandy we onlyed captuered four mandy: Just show me the creatures so I coud save the idoits lives (the cops open the large sack with 4 doids in it bobblehead fred,leaky louie,whoopee chushener,and boing boing betty) all doids:(trying to say things but their mouths are wraped in cloth) officer 7: well...... mandy: thank you officers (spits her toung out at officer jeff) officer jeff: thats not polite ms mandy:whatever meanwhile... harry: hey sue whers louie,fred,whoopee,and betty sue:I don't know? bobby: can I be in the f... sue: NVER!!!! chuck: yeah probily taking a walk in the park or somthing. harry: dude,we're AT the park chicken brains. chuck: none says that I'm a chicken brain back in the musem Betty: uggh were are you harry? Fred: harrys not coming betty. Betty: why? Fred: good holen we're her for ten years like theirs nothing you could do about it!!!!!!!! louie:calm down we're only here for like ten years in the park (the park is imagend the old western times when irwin walks in with a cowboy hat on along with billy) irwin: If you're all wonderin yo let me tell you the tail (everything snaps into reality again) harry: of what? irwin:where your friends are,yo sandy:ok nerd go on with it back at the museam....... whoopee:(sighs) when ARE we gonna get out of this so called museam? louie: not in ten years of course.(in a nothing to worry about voice)nothing to worry about. betty: fred what time is harry going to get me? fred: in ten years I belive so. betty: oh harry come for me at the park harry: so your saying (angry) BETTY ,LOUIE,FRED,AND WHOPPEE ARE IN A MUSEAM ALL BECUSE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!???? irwin: yes,yo I'm so sorry billy: (dosn't care and puts pencils in his nose) Sandy: STOP THAT!!!!!!!! Bobby: we will go to whatever that museams name is and save them! Sue: fine I'll will do it if harrys helping Harry:ok Billy: there at the rialys belive it or go see it musem. teeee at the musem Harry: where are they billy:ooh ooh I know in here(opens a curtin and theres a lion/seal in the cage) sandy: that's a sion billy:maybe... in here (shows a caveman) moe: a......caveman??? billy: wired oooooooohhh mabey in here!!!(shows fred fredburger fred fredburger:I could spell my name real good F-R-E....(moe puts the curtein back on) billy:oh maybe in here(show's the grim reaper) hi grim harry: you know him???? billy:long story ooh in here( shows a zombie) all:AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! billy: I know.... chuck:okay freak show, I know there in the big curtin irwin:good thinking,yo (billy and irwin pull the curtin off of the cage and they found there friends) betty:HARR irwin: quite wheres the key yo? billy:(picking his nose with the key) here it is irwin:thank you,billy. (they set the four friends free,but mandy shows up) irwin:hello my apple of my eye,my cream in my coffee,the flower in my... mandy: stop it....HOW did the weirdos excape?!?! billy:there not werdios.... chicken man lay an egg chuck: me? billy: yes shote one at mandy heeeeee chuck: wich one? billy: never mind, we got to go irwin: and do our math homework doids: thank you irwin and billy mandy: what about.....ME!?! THE END Category:TRANSCRIPT